insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
André Roveston
"Violence is just part of the game." - André, Episode 1. André Roveston (more commonly referred to as André or just Andy), is a 19-year-old Rove beetle, specifically a Devil's Coach-Horse (Ocypus olens) and a periodic gang member of The Black Beetles. Along with Pierre and Skeeto, he is one of the series' main characters, yet occasionally serves as a brief antagonist. Background Information Personality André is mainly portrayed as determined, unfocused and somewhat poor-mannered. Having a history as part of a gang, he is viewed and or pre-judged as being masculine and aggressive, however, this is not always the case. André has a good side to him, usually cloaked under his chosen path. He can also appear very rude and obnoxious, additionally displaying quite cunning behaviour when needs be. An example of this would be telling lies to get out of something or blackmailing others to get what he wants, whether it be a secret, object or answer. He is quite manipulative, lying to others (mostly Pierre and Skeeto) to try and get them to do what he wants. André appears to consider himself an important asset of the group as he believes his experience with gangs is useful for most of the criminal activity they aim to investigate. Like his species when disturbed, he will adopt an aggressive position, yet with added hostile behaviour and maybe even violence, usually at the expense of other people. This includes bouts of swearing, jealously and typical ignorance. This is shown when he becomes jealous of Pierre and often argues with him, or his attitude towards people such as Lebah. However, apart from his usual disposition, André sometimes reveals a more emotional side. This is displayed particularly after befriending Pierre and Skeeto, briefly mentioning what seems to be a possibility of an inferiority complex toward his old gang members. André seemingly has a fear of what the gang will do to him and his new team, quickly shifting alliance when he believes himself to be in danger. He is quick to leave people behind, although this was revealed as means to help the others out by his infiltration back into The Black Beetles. As well as this generally positive action, André becomes stressed and quick to accept the others' affection after arguments. Whilst he may act friendly in certain situations, there is a possibility he is doing it for a reason. André will usually act friendly to those he believe have some use, and once he gets what he wants, it is likely he will discard them. Appearance Relationships Main Trio For the relationship between André and the other two, see André-Pierre-Skeeto relationship. Pierre Swallowtail As a gang member (or even when not), André dislikes Pierre due to his more regal way of life and typically lawful attitude, calling Pierre not by name, but by terms such as 'butterfly' or something mocking his social status. He really only ever calls him by his name when talking about him as a target or if a person was confused on one of his terms, and also in a more-so serious situation. Deep down, André is solely jealous of Pierre, supported by the fact he tends to insult Pierre based on the things he never had, such as his family, wealth or manners. For a more detailed account of their relationship, see André-Pierre relationship. Skeeto ''For a more detailed account of their relationship, see André-Skeeto relationship. '' Lebah Miele André is a brief bully towards Lebah during the school case along with Skeeto due to their cliques, this attitude continuing when Lebah becomes a more regular part of the team's operation. He often mocks the bee for his knowledge, intimidating him into spilling private information about other members of the team or when he just wants to know something. André is shown to pick on Lebah a lot, more-so definable as bullying rather than what he does to other members of the team. However, it is shown that André seems to care for Lebah at some points, yet this is probably because he is a friend of Pierre's and doesn't want to see the butterfly sad. André also gets jealous at the fact Pierre seems to defend Lebah, sometimes causing him to do it more to annoy Pierre, but also causing him to stop and just shoot a glare at the honeybee. ''For a more detailed account of their relationship, see André-Lebah relationship. '' Gang Members Violet Oiller Like Violet acts around André, his relationship with her depends on different circumstances. André and Violet were on good terms whilst he was a member of The Black Beetles, yet when away from it their relationship can become rocky, the two engaging in a war of words and sarcasm. This doesn't last long though as their pasts forbid them from going to far. This shows the two to care for each other somewhat. Despite their arguments, the two are generally friends, yet this is usually when they are one-to-one. Their personalities are additonally shown to contrast in certain situations, Violet using persuasion on people (usually her victims) whereas André prefers to demand. Violet also seems to prefer André's cunning side, yet due to her dark nature, this is obviously the case. When in a fight with Pierre, Violet is the first member of the gang he speaks to about getting his place back. This may be due to Violet's higher position in the gang than Ciara, and the fact she would more likely be able to give him his place back, or maybe because he didn't want Ciara feeling as though André was dependant on her for everything. When not in the gang, however, she usually attempts to get him to convert back. This shows that she values his companionship in some sense. ''For a more detailed account of their relationship, see André-Violet relationship. '' Ciara Grounds Ciara was a good friend to André and was one of, if not the only gang member he trusted in. She was the first of the members who discovered that André had shifted his allegiance elsewhere and seemed to be one of the only members who cared about his disappearance. The relationship between André and Ciara is good since they were and perhaps still are close. Regardless of events of the past, their relationship is purely platonic. They were able to talk about anything together, André even telling her about his debating feelings towards the gang's actions. Despite his departure, she is still seemingly concerned with his well-being. ''For a more detailed account of their relationship, see André-Ciara relationship. '' Enemies Category:Characters Category:Main Trio Member Category:The Black Beetles